Jacqueline and Lance go on their first date
After so long, Jacqueline Haller goes on a date with her new boyfriend, Lance VanCortlandt, and the rest of the family sees Jacquie off to it. Scene Dylan's townhouse. Jacqueline Haller is having her hair done by her aunt Sheila. Dylan is watching his twin cousin help her get ready for her first date with Lance VanCortlandt. SHEILA: You are going to look fantastic. DYLAN: She's right, Jacquie. You two are going to be the hit of the party. JACQUELINE: I hope so, Dyl. I admit, I am scared though. SHEILA: Honey, you have nothing to worry about. You are going to be great. You and Lance have a wonderful date night planned. JACQUELINE: He hasn't really said much about it, but I am sure he will let me know when the time comes. DYLAN (gently): Yes, he will, Jacquie. You two are perfect together. JACQUELINE: I appreciate that, Dyl. Thank you for your support. DYLAN: You are welcome, Jacquie, but I have to get some things done for work. Sheila and you need privacy to get yourself ready. SHEILA: Thanks, honey. DYLAN: You are welcome, love. See you two later. (Dylan heads back to his office) SHEILA: He's awesome. He really does want the best for you. JACQUELINE: He is great. He's really come into his own. SHEILA: That he has. He's always been a bit free-spirited, but now that his father passed on, and all the tragedy that has happened, he's grown up and done well. (Enter: Aurora Harper. Aurora is Sheila's niece, via her late brother, Christopher.) SHEILA: Aurora! Hi there, honey. How are you? AURORA: Hi, Aunt Sheila. Hi, Jacquie. What are you guys doing? JACQUELINE: I have a date tonight. With Lance VanCortlandt. AURORA: Who's he? SHEILA: A friend of our family. He works here in Boston. He and Jacquie have known one another for a long time. He was married to her best friend, Vera, until they ended their marriage. AURORA: That sounds sensational. I brought you something, Jacquie. I found this at my store and I think it would look perfect for you. (It's a crystal heart, very exquisite, and yet very simple.) SHEILA: That is lovely, Aurora. AURORA: One of our best sellers. (she smiles) I thought it would look perfect on you too. JACQUELINE: Thank you, Aurora. By the way, who gave you that name? AURORA: It was Dad, right after I was adopted. He adopted me when I was fifteen. My real name is Brianna, but I never liked that name. When Dad adopted me, he gave me the nickname Aurora, and he also had my middle name, Angela, changed to Rainbow. I loved that middle name, and Cody had a hand in me getting into new age things. JACQUELINE: That is great, Aurora. I love this heart, and I will cherish it. AURORA: Do you mind if I can be here to help? JACQUELINE: I would love it. SHEILA: Thanks, sweetie. (Aurora smiles and helps Jacqueline with her nails. She learns quickly and they bond.) Scene A couple of hours later. Lance is now in the study, waiting for Jacqueline to come down. He is admittedly nervous. LANCE: I have never been this nervous in my life. Not since even before I married Vera. BARRY: You will be fine, bro. DYLAN: Barry's right, Lance. You and Jacquie are a terrific couple. (Enter Aurora. She is smiling.) AURORA: Guys, here she is. (Dylan, Barry, and Roger grin, Adam comes in with an awestruck Derek and Ashley.) ASHLEY: Jacquie looks very pretty, doesn't she, Unca Barry? BARRY: That she does, baby. DEREK (very shyly): She is very pretty. ADAM: Yes she is, champ. You're fine. (Derek is hiding behind his daddy Adam's back.) AURORA: Here she is, Lance. (Down comes Jacqueline. She is exquisite in her new outfit and her hair all done up. Lance is spellbound. Derek gets more nervous. Ashley comes over to her brother and holds him as he starts to cry.) SHEILA: What's wrong, honey? DEREK (sobbing): She's so pretty. LANCE (picking up little Derek, who is in tears): Yes, she is, buddy. I know you're kind of thrown by it, but it's still the same Jacquie you know and love. DEREK (softly): She is? JACQUELINE: Yes, honey. It is me. The same Jacquie who comes and plays tea party with you. (Jacqueline gives her cousin's son a kiss on the cheek) DYLAN: Are you feeling better now, Derek? DEREK (shyly): Yeah, Daddy. I am feeling better now. AURORA: Hey, Derek, how's about you and Ashley show me around the place? DEREK (brightly): Ok. Come and see my dolls. AURORA: Yes, I will do so. (Derek shyly takes Aurora's hand and they, along with Ashley, go up to his playroom.) JACQUELINE: Thank you, Lance, for telling him that. LANCE: I am glad you approve. He felt scared and thrown by you dressed like that. JACQUELINE: You like? LANCE: I love. SHEILA: Where are you all off to? LANCE: An opera tonight, Sheila. Then a late dinner, and then some dancing, if possible. We're not sure. Just wait to see what is going on. JACQUELINE: We're going to see, Tristan and Isolde at the Boston Opera. DYLAN: That is wonderful. Shane Washburn is singing in that. JACQUELINE: Sharlyn's son?! That is superb. DYLAN: Yes, he has been rehearsing for it, many months. JACQUELINE: I am looking forward to that. LANCE: Are you ready, dear? JACQUELINE: I am, hon. LANCE: Let's go. (Lance and Jacqueline go out and are off to his car. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila